fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Roy
Roy is a male character who made his first appearance in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! He is the male worker in Papa's Pizzeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tastyville Loves: Rotini Pasta Hates: Scary Movies Occupation: Delivery Boy Roy is more than a mere Pizza Delivery Boy. Ever since he was left alone at work, Roy reluctantly took on the roles of a Cook, Waiter, and General Manager of Papa's Pizzeria. When he's not prepping pizzas, Roy can usually be found running errands for his uncle, Papa Louie. Appearance Roy has fair skin, dark brown hair, and bushy eyebrows. He wears a bright red t-shirt, blue cap with red front and trims, blue jeans held by a brown belt with golden yellow buckle, and gray shoes with red laces. Clean-Up His outfit was remodeled. Styles Style B Roy wears a gray t-shirt with black and white ringed trims on the sleeves. It also has a Creameo printed on it and a red long-sleeved shirt worn underneath it with its sleeves slightly rolled up. He also wears brown moccasins with red laces. Official Information From the old papalouie.com (2006) Specialty: Delivery, cowardice, apathy The cowardly Roy is barely fit for delivering Papa's pizzas, let alone for adventure. Roy realizes all too late that his recent deliveries have turned into Pizza Monsters and captured all of their customers in "Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!". Updated info (2007) Specialty: Pizza order fullfillment! The cowardly Roy realizes all too late that his recent deliveries have turned into Pizza Monsters and captured all of their customers in "Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!". Today, he's trying to regain the customers' trust by running the pizzeria in "Papa's Pizzeria". Orders Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Well-Done Patty *Cheese *Well-Done Patty *Cheese *Tomato *Mayo *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Hard Taco with Steak *Onion *Guacamole *Cheese *Brown Rice *Sour Cream Papa's Freezeria *Large Cup *Strawberries *Chocolate Syrup *Chunky Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Creameo *Cherry Papa's Pancakeria *French Toast *Raspberries *French Toast *Powdered Sugar *4 Strawberries *Drink: **Large Coffee with Cocoa Papa's Burgeria HD/To Go! *Bottom Bun *Well-Done Patty *Cheese *Well-Done Patty *Cheese *Mushrooms *Mayo *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria/HD *3 Wasabi Wings *6 Teriyaki Boneless Wings *3 Celery *Ranch Dip *Kung Pao Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Italian Sausage on a Chicago Bun *Papa's Ballpark Mustard *Onions *Cheese *3 Tomato Wedges *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Dr. Cherry **Small Buttered Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria/HD *Liner B *Strawberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Pink Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Cherry Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Liner B *Strawberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Watermelon Drizzle **X and O Sprinkles **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Pink Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Candy Heart, Cherry, Candy Heart Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Blackberries *Strawberry Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Waffle Cone Wedge *Cherry Papa's Pastaria *Regular Penne *Papa's Marinara Sauce *Crushida Pepper *5 Green Peppers *4 Prosciutto *Poppyseed Roll Holiday (Christmas) *Regular Festive Rotini *Roasted Romana *Crushida Pepper *5 Basil Leaves *4 Prosciutto *Poppyseed Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Blackberries *Strawberry Syrup *Regular *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Waffle Cone Wedge, Cherry, Waffle Cone Wedge Papa's Donuteria *Regular Ring Donut with Cookie Dough Cream **Chocolate Icing **Strawberry Drizzle **Raspberry Bark *Red Velvet Round Donut with Blackberry Jelly **Powdered Sugar **Sugarplum Drizzle *Chocolate French Cruller **Strawberry Icing **Raspberry Bark Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Regular Heart Donut with Cookie Dough Cream **Chocolate Icing **Neapolitan Drizzle **Raspberry Bark *Red Velvet Round Donut with Blackberry Jelly **Powdered Sugar **Sugarplum Drizzle *Chocolate French Cruller **Strawberry Icing **Raspberry Bark Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *8 Hams (all) *8 Pineapple (all) *4 Sausages (all) *Regular Bake *Square Cut Papa's Cheeseria *Multigrain Bread with American Cheese *Regular Grill *Sliced Ham *Sliced Turkey *Shredded Lettuce *Tomatoes *Ranch *Fries: **Sweet Potato Wedges **Ketchup **Bacobites Holiday (Starlight BBQ) *Texas Toast with Smoked Cheddar *Regular Grill *Sliced Ham *Sliced Turkey *Shredded Lettuce *Tomatoes *Lone Star Pit Sauce *Fries: **Sweet Potato Wedges **Ketchup **Bacobites Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner B *Strawberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Pink Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Cherry Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Liner B *Strawberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Watermelon Drizzle **X and O Sprinkles **Cherry **Candy Heart *Cupcake 2: **Pink Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Candy Heart **Cherry Papa's Bakeria *Creameo Crust *Strawberry Filling *Strawberry Filling *Pomegranate Filling *Strawberry Filling *Chocolate Crumb Topping *8 Whipped Cream Dollops (Inner Ring) *8 Raspberries (Inner Ring) Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Creameo Crust *Strawberry Filling *Strawberry Filling *Strawberry Filling *Strawberry Filling *Chocolate Crumb Topping *8 Whipped Cream Dollops (Inner Ring) *8 Raspberries (Inner Ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *Hard Taco with Steak *Onions *Guacamole *Sour Cream *White Rice *Sour Cream *Chips: **Fiesta Chips **Salsa Picante Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Hard Taco with Anticucho *Onions *Sour Cream *Red Rice *Nogada Sauce *Chips: **Fiesta Chips **Salsa Picante Papa's Sushiria *Momoiro Soy Paper with Black Rice *Not Flipped **Asparagus **Cream Cheese *Hibachi Sauce *Bonito Flakes *Bubble Tea: **Strawberry Tea with Kiwi Bubbles Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Akai Soy Paper with Black Rice *Not Flipped **Strawberry Slices **Cream Cheese *Hibachi Sauce *Pomegranate *Bubble Tea: **Raspberry Tea with Kiwi Bubbles Papa's Pancakeria HD *French Toast *Whipped Cream *Raspberries *French Toast *Powdered Sugar *3 Strawberries *Drink: **Large Coffee with Cocoa Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) *French Toast *Rocket Whip *Raspberries *French Toast *Blue Star Sprinkles *3 Strawberries *Drink: **Large Coffee with Cocoa Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Burgeria: Rank 39 *Papa's Taco Mia!: Rank 32 *Papa's Freezeria: Rank 37 *Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 9 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 44 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 7 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 18 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 43 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 6 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 34 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 7 *Papa's Cupcakeria HD: Rank 7 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 15 *Papa's Taco Mia HD: Rank 45 *Papa's Sushiria: Rank 58 *Papa's Taco Mia To Go!: Rank 45 *Papa's Pancakeria HD: Rank 15 Unlockables *In Papa's Pancakeria, he is unlocked with Strawberries. *In Papa's Cupcakeria, Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!, and Papa's Cupcakeria HD, he's unlocked with Watermelon Drizzle and Strawberry Cake. *In Papa's Freezeria HD and Papa's Freezeria To Go!, he's unlocked with Blackberries. *In Papa's Pastaria, he is unlocked with Basil Leaves. *In Papa's Donuteria, he is unlocked with Raspberry Bark. *In Papa's Bakeria, he is unlocked with Chocolate Crumb Topping. *In Papa's Taco Mia HD and Papa's Taco Mia To Go!, he is unlocked with Fiesta Chips. *In Papa's Sushiria, he is unlocked with Raspberry Tea. *In Papa's Pancakeria HD, he is unlocked with Raspberries. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Trivia *Roy is the only chef to not smile when he opens up for the day; he looked nervous when he opens up in Papa's Pizzeria. However, he later smiles in the To Go! and HD versions of the game. *If not playing as Papa Louie Papa's Burgeria, he is the customer unlocked before Louie does. *In the first two games, Roy looked as if he was bald, but from Papa's Burgeria and future games, he gained a bit of hair. *There was a mistake on his profile in Papa's Taco Mia! and Papa's Freezeria, saying that he first appeared in Papa's Pizzeria. This mistake was later fixed in Papa's Pancakeria. *He was the only chef who didn't have a co-worker until Joy's debut in Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *He appears to like assortments of berries, as he orders them whenever they are available. *He appears in the intro for the following Gamerias: **Papa's Taco Mia!/HD/To Go!: He can be seen waiting in line outside the restaurant for the Taco Eating Contest along with Marty, Rita, and Penny. **Papa's Cupcakeria/To Go!/HD: He is present when Mayor Mallow approves of the Cupcakeria to open in Frostfield. *He is carrying 7 pizza boxes in his flipdeck and ads of Pizzeria To Go. The only differences are: **His hat, Pizzeria-Hot Doggeria (flipdeck), Cupcakeria and onwards (PTG Ads) **The Papa's Pizzeria logo, Pizzeria-Hot Doggeria (flipdeck), Cupcakeria and onwards (PTG Ads) **His eye look, sadness (flipdeck), oval shaped (PTG Ads) Order Tickets Roybur.png|Roy's Burgeria order roytacomia.png|Roy's Taco Mia! order roy fr.jpg|Roy's Freezeria order Roy's Pancakeria Order.png|Roy's Pancakeria order Roy Burgeria hd.png|Roy's Burgeria HD order Roy_zpsdbd1e33e.jpg|Roy's Wingeria order Roy hot.png|Roy's Hot Doggeria order Roy Burgeria to go.png|Roy's Burgeria To Go! order Roy order cupcakeria.png|Roy's Cupcakeria order during Valentine's Day Roy Cupcakeria.png|Roy's Cupcakeria regular order Roy FHD.png|Roy's Freezeria HD order Roy X mas.png|Roy's Pastaria order during Christmas Roy Pasta.png|Roy's Pastaria regular order Roy FTG.png|Roy's Freezeria To Go! order Roy Heart.png|Roy's Donuteria order during Valentine's Day Papa's Donuteria Roy (Regular).png|Roy's Donuteria regular order Roy WHD.png|Roy's Wingeria HD order Joy Pizza.png|Roy's Pizzeria To Go! order Roy's Cheeseria order during Starlight BBQ.png|Roy's Cheeseria order during Starlight BBQ roycupcakeriatogoh.jpg|Roy's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Valentine's Day roycupcakeriatogo.jpg|Roy's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Roy - Cupcakeria HD - Holiday.png|Roy's Cupcakeria HD order during Valentine's Day Roy Cupcakeria HD.png|Roy's Cupcakeria HD regular order Roy Valen Bakeria.png|Roy's Bakeria order during Valentine's Day roysorder.png|Roy's Bakeria regular order roytmhv.png|Roy's Taco Mia HD order during Valentine's Day roytmh.png|Roy's Taco Mia HD regular order Roysushih.PNG|Roy Sushiria order during Valentine's Day Papa's Sushiria Roy (Regular).png|Roy's Sushiria regular order Roy Taco Mia To Go! (Regular).png|Roy's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Roy (Holiday).png|Roy's Pancakeria HD order during Starlight Jubilee Pancakeria HD Roy (Regular).png|Roy's Pancakeria HD regular order Gallery 7 (Delivery Boy Roy).jpg Roy.jpg Screen Shot 2013-06-01 at 8.38.22 PM.png Shop's Open.png|Roy opening up the Pizzeria rinp.PNG L.jpg|Papa Louie, Roy, and Big Pauly Roy loosing.JPG|Roy without money Picture 24.png Float 2.JPG|Roy on the Pizzeria Float Royperfectorderinburgeria.png|Roy's perfect order in Burgeria That didn't go so well.png|"Next time I prefer the mustard actually stay IN the tray!" Roy taking Sarge's order.PNG|Roy taking Sarge Fan's order in Papas Pizzeria! Taco Mia intro.png Old Roy.png New Customer Roy Taco Mia!.jpg|Unlocking Roy in Papa's Taco Mia! Blog launchdate.jpg|Roy wearing Papa's Cupcakeria hat. perfect roy.png|Perfect order in Cupcakeria roy's head of hair.png roy gets bad cupcakes.png|Roy is not pleased with his cupcakes in Cupcakeria Out to eat.png|Past chefs waiting for food Papas-Pizzeria Sad Roy.jpg|See, Roy is the saddest chef in Papa's Series! Screen Shot 2013-08-29 at 11.27.18 AM.png Roy Shurgs.PNG Perfect Pasta for Roy 3.png Papa's Pizzera Post Mortem - Roy.jpg Poor Roy.png Papa's Taco Mia - Roy and Papa Louie waiting in line.png Roy in Papa's Pastaria.png Star Customer Roy.jpg Papa's Cupcakeria - Papa Louie Waving to Mayor Mallow.png Papa's Cupcakeria - Roy and Papa Louie inside the car before crash.png Papa's Cupcakeria - Roy's Car.png Papa's Cupcakeria - Papa Louie and Roy Crash.png Papa's Cupcakeria - Roy sees his car ruined.png Papa's Cupcakeria - Angry Roy.png Papa's Cupcakeria - Roy and Papa Louie.png Screen shot 2014-09-14 at 16.44.23.png Workers.jpg Bloglaunch1.jpg Top banner.jpg Papaspizzeriatogo 128.png Papa's Pizzeria To Go! Promotional Icon.png 4 Chefs 1 Hot Dog.png|Roy, 2nd in line for a hot dog Halowen.jpg Xmas 2014.jpg Roy perfect.png|Roy's perfect chicken wings! Poor Roy 2.png|Roy got a raw hot dog Roy Taco Mia Perfect.png|Roy gets a perfect taco! Adesivo-Catchup-8-x-521.jpg CaptureRosemary.PNG|Roy ordering the Rosemary Ranch roy perfect bird buster.png|Roy's perfect Bird Buster sandwich Screenshot togo 01b.jpg how this possiblty.png roy goes silver with perfect dish.png Roy Xmas.png AHHH.png|Roy is not pleased Roy Gondolla.png|Perfect for Roy! Nevada-Kahuna-Roy.png|People enjoying their Summer Luau drinks during Cheeseria Christmas2015.jpg Perfect pie with Roy!.png|Perfect pie with Roy! r1plux.jpg 熱鬧.png Roycleanup.png|Roy's cleanup in Bakeria Royprofileglitch.png|Profile glitch in Cheeseria - the "t" in "Starlight" is missing RJP.png What.PNG Angry Roy (Cleaned) (B).PNG .Rockin Roy.jpeg Bandicam 2017-06-03 20-54-38-270.jpg|Roy dining with Willow Fan Art Roy.png Roy in chibi.jpg RoyRecolor.png|Made via Recolor.me r.jpg Halloween by magicmusic.jpg|By magicmusic Roy Minecraft.PNG|Minecraft Roy Flipline roy joy and papa louie by 763lilypadpandaowl-d8i7gqq.png|By 763Lilypadpandaowl EFoL.png|Collab Customers made by Almei Xmasfamilies DokiDokiTsuna.gif|By DokiDokiTsuna roy fanart.jpg Roy Chibi.jpg|Roy Chibi Maker Roy Chibi Style B.jpg|Roy Chibi Maker Style B es:Roy no:Roy Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Worker [[Category:R Cha